


Electronic Future

by Bondmaiden



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bocchan Akashi handling Biting Kuroko with care, Chocolates, Drabble, Fluff and Romance, Future Verse, M/M, because chocolate is basically the main point of the story, domestic setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondmaiden/pseuds/Bondmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Akashi wants to do the groceries today, much to Kuroko's displeasure.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="ParaAttribute1">
    <span class="CharAttribute1"><i>According to Daiki, he restricts what a young man should eat whilst still in the throes of youth. Coming from the man who ate the edible thongs Ryōta bought for him last Christmas, Seijūrō obviously made the perfect decision in putting down the phone call and dialing Shintarō instead. </i></span></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Electronic Future

**Author's Note:**

> don't take this story seriously. that's all i can say. writing drabbles because i hate classes, and i need to practice more. ;u;

Seijūrō is a control freak…

…in the sense that he wants to do the grocery shopping today, not Tetsuya. 

They're striding together down the aisle, comical clanking sounds coming from the rickety old supermarket trolley Tetsuya picked out, and what a disaster it is. A war wages between the two of them after they stepped out of Seijūrō's Audi; the ever-childish, ever-petulant Tetsuya suddenly wedges a baguette between their shared groceries and refuses to remove the edible territorial line. Almost resolutely, he proceeds to pick out packets of chocolates and marshmallows off the racks in lieu of dropping them into his side of the trolley. _Not sharing it with you_ , he seems to say, though Seijūrō has absolutely no intention of rotting his teeth with sweets.

Perhaps all this can be blamed on the fact that Seijūrō's well aware of why Tetsuya wants to rush to the supermarket by himself.

According to Daiki, he restricts what a young man should eat whilst still in the throes of youth. Coming from the man who ate the edible thongs Ryōta bought for him last Christmas, Seijūrō obviously made the perfect decision in putting down the phone call and dialing Shintarō instead. 

On the other hand, according to the former shooting guard of Shūtoku, Seijūrō hears what he wants to hear: He's right for curbing what Tetsuya consumes because cavities are terrible things that God mistakenly created, and one should never make trips to dentists because they're an unnecessary evil the world's been accursed with. And Shintarō never mentioned the fact that he had once been diagnosed with a blackened tooth because he accidentally left his lucky item on the bus during a monthly checkup.

Of course, after Shintarō, Seijūrō doesn't bother to check up with the rest of them: Ryōta will cry new rivers for Tetsuya and Japan because Seijūrō's not spoiling him enough, Satsuki undoubtedly will drive in her road rage mode to get to their abode so that she can bake supposedly 'healthy' icing-laden cupcakes, and Atsushi—well, Atsushi is a lost cause from the start.

Which is why, according to the faulty stars that have suddenly aligned above their heads, Tetsuya wants to do grocery shopping because Seijūrō makes it a point not to buy chocolates for him. 

By the time they both reached the end of the polished aisle, Tetsuya's amassed a stunning collection on his portion: Royce, Meiji, Toblerone, Hershey, Cadbury, Lindt, Lotte, the list goes on and on and on until Seijūrō's certain that by the end of tonight, Tetsuya will collapse from heart attack unless Seijūrō stops his madness. When the pass expert makes a grab for a package of Kinder Bueno, that's when Seijūrō clears his throat.

It's time to address the matter they're both avoiding, and there are two possible outcomes to their unfortunate transgression—one of which Seijūrō's certain that Tetsuya won't be having sex with him for a long, _long_ time.

"You're being silly, Tetsuya," he chides, the corners of his lips tugged into a thin line of displeasure. "All I told you is to cut down on the amount of chocolates you've consumed. Considering that you're hardly playing basketball anymore, you won't be able to work off all the fat you obtain from your… excessive consumption."

Oh, it makes his shadow mulishly stare if anything. 

"I only had a bar of Kit Kat yesterday morning, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya tersely replies, just reaching over to drop the unhealthy ration right into his territory. "I needed the glucose boost to remain sane while handling 3-A in the kindergarten."

Ah, but that's not what really happened.

"You also had some brownies that Riko dropped off, if you forgot," Seijūrō points out, admittedly ignoring how Tetsuya's waddling ahead, dragging the trolley right from the front itself. "Isn't that too much, dear Tetsuya?"

Seijūrō can _feel_ the tremor in the other man's voice when he says, "Three isn't too much," practically bordering on the edge of exasperation. 

Well, if that is certainly the case, then there is only one way to solve this. 

Crossing his arms over the leather jacket he's wearing, Seijūrō cocks his head to the side, raising a brow. "If you insist, then you may pay for all of those chocolates yourself, Tetsuya. I will not be aiding you to your demise."

For a moment there, Seijūrō sees a glint of sanity finally clicking together in Tetsuya's blue eyes. Such threats are often meaningful because Tetsuya has this habit of not bringing his wallet along whenever they do their shopping together—also partially Seijūrō's fault for always insisting that he's the breadwinner of their makeshift family, so he's the one subjected to all payments like the perfect gentleman he is. Just standing there underneath the chilly draft of the central aircond and watching how Tetsuya's just rooted there on the spot, shell-shocked, is gratifying.

Or at least as gratifying as it could be in five seconds, up to the point where Tetsuya cracks out of his stupor, circling the trolley to grasp the red handle tightly. And Seijūrō knows that he's definitely done something wrong when Tetsuya musters an expression that only he can do with his impassiveness: smug placidity. 

"I'll pay it with my phone wallet and take the bus home afterwards," he says, already wheeling the trolley four steps ahead. Then, almost in an act of perfectly feigned concern towards the wealthy young master stuck in a commoner's supermarket, Tetsuya throws him a glance over his shoulder and calls out, "There're more trolleys at the back there, if Akashi-kun would like to resume our grocery shopping for the day. And please remember that they don't accept credit cards here. I hope you have enough cash."

With that, Tetsuya sets off, already en route to locate the nearest cashier by the dairy section, accompanied by the metallic clattering of his choice of trolley. He doesn't look back.

And Seijūrō's left standing there, all by himself.

Well. 

If that's how it is, Seijūrō supposes it's only him and his right hand tonight then. 

How wonderful living together can be.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments and criticisms are always welcome! /hugs


End file.
